From 60 years old and back again-Harry Potter
by Jonathan the Fanfiction Mogul
Summary: A story which starts at the end and works it's way forward. It was confusing for me to write... it may be confusing to read. Stories will soon have Dramatic Intensity, Angst, Romance, Drama, Murder, Language, Sexuality, and Drugs. Please Read and review:


Memory

****

When you lose recollection…

Rating- PG-13

Characters- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

PART 1

Hello all,

I've decided to write another story so that I can see if Oceans 12 gets any reviews. This story came to me easily. It's written backwards… much like the style of the movie Memento, but it's not in that fashion. A Harry Potter character loses their memory at the age of sixteen and is put in a special facility. He is finally released at thirty-two years old. His memory has grown back _some. _Now, it's up to his friends to help him recollect his missing thoughts and spiral backwards into his past and to when he was first born.

Jonathan

PS- Enjoy! 

Oh, and I had trouble writing this story because I got incredibly confused. That's just the way it's written.

When I lost my memory, I lost my life. I lost my house. My friends. Family. Dog. Job. Possessions.

I lost everything. I was put onto a truck, locked up in a suit, for the guards thought I would go crazy if I didn't remember anything. But how can I remember this? It's easy. I am in my mid 40's. I have regained everything I could possibly remember. I was introduced to new things slowly. I had appointments with therapists, doctors, and researchers. I never did finish school, and I never will. 

I start my story now. I lay in bed… tormented by my thoughts. Why did I lose my memory in the first place. Why was I shipped to a special building. Why did my life blur up before my eyes?

WHY?

All these thoughts contending to burst out would cause another tragic memory loss. 

I almost would have killed myself if my best friend didn't stop me.

There is a way, according to my girlfriend, a gifted scientist, to travel back in time through _memory._ Just how would you do that? She knows how. After a certain point, I won't be writing this. My Memory will.

I would be put to sleep on a bed in a hospital. The oxygen would go into my mind steadily. The treatment for my wanted memory was to dream it out. They were choosing a procedure… well, where they would hook me up to a machine and the doctor would go inside my mind to help me. Only thing… three people were going into my mind. Ron Weasley, best friend, Hermione Granger, my girlfriend and scientist, and Ginny Weasley, the doctor. My memory will be writing the rest of this story….

Starting

Now.

All I remembered was a blackout and the other hooked up, shaking violently. My brain catapulted right into my head. It felt like every artery was popping constantly. I tried to scream for help but nothing came out. I panicked and tried to punch someone or something but I couldn't lift my arms.

Instead, I stood in a black room, shivering from cold. My brain… was empty.

"This is your chamber of memory from ages 1-6 years old. As you can see, nothing is in this hollow room," echoed a voice. A light shot on. A girl walked forward. I tried to remember who she was.

"If I were in your 32-40 years of age chamber… you would remember me, Harry. I am your girlfriend. This is not to know right now or anytime since you already know this fact."

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Look around you. Your memory is gone. See that?" she pointed to a fading picture.

"Your first bicycle memory is about to disappear."

Harry ran over to the picture and stared at it. A tear went down his face.

"How… can… I experience memory? How will I get it back?" he asked.

"You necessarily won't be able to unless we do this procedure right. Follow me."

She walked forward and Harry ran over to her.

"Your dream and memory chamber are not interconnected sources. In order to experience your memory back into a reliable amount of data, we need to connect them. We need to exit this part of your brain…"

"Interconnected? Reliable? What does that mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"I forgot you don't have a spanning vocabulary yet in this chamber. You will know once we enter the 6-12 year old chamber. We need to find the others. You will find that we will start with your future thoughts and work ourselves down to the chamber were in now. This is the only chamber we can exit out of."

Harry nodded as they approached a wooden door. It had a red flashing sign reading 'Exit.'

Hermione opened the door and they entered a circular room. It was lit up with pale green light. In a corner, Ginny and Ron were huddled staring at the few thoughts remaining.

"Harry, I will warn you. Once we reach your future, you will vanish as so will we. Do not panic. We will be having a very long dream… with everything you know and don't know in that trance… you will regain memory there."

"Tell me, why didn't we do this procedure before?"

"We did. You were 17 years old. It failed. You almost died. You don't remember it."

Harry stood there, severely shaken by the content of which he was experiencing. This chamber was just as bad at the other.

As if Hermione knew what Harry was thinking she said, "You began having minor memory loss at 11 years old when all details of that age and on would vanish quickly. It took five months for a thought to perish. Problem is, you have sorted thoughts from this age on. You have too many views to have in just one room. So, you basically have ten thoughts vanishing all at once."

Harry was quite puzzled. Nothing was making since.

"You will understand later," Hermione whispered.

Ginny and Ron approached Hermione as Harry went to explore.

"How is he doing?" Ginny asked.

"He's okay… not the best."

"Well, we have to be getting to his 40-46 age chamber soon."

"I have a teleported with me," Ron stated.

"HARRY!" Hermione called. He came sauntering over to her.

Ron pressed a red button on a control panel and a telephone booth appeared. They all entered one by one. Hermione picked up the telephone.

"Were in," she said calmly and the person on the other line hung up.

Ron pressed a blue button and they were gone. 

Soon, they emerged in a different chamber with hundreds of thoughts floating around. 

"See Harry?" Hermione asked. "All your thoughts… they are here."

Harry was stunned.

"Don't we have to go into his future?" Ron asked.

"When we get into the dream portal, It will automatically take us there. Remember? Dreams foretell your fate in the future," Ginny stated.

"Where is the dream portal?" Ron asked.

"Right there," Hermione pointed to a door.

"Let's go," Ron said.

So they traveled to the door, and entered cautiously. Inside, was a control area. In they went. Harry looked around. Hermione went to the controls and pressed some buttons. Ginny went over to a television screen. 

"Harry! C'mere!"

Harry went over to Ron. 

"Hey buddy… you have to stand in that machine. Were not coming with you. We are going to control your thoughts from here. Okay?"

Harry smiled.

"Got it, Ran…"

Ron's face lit up in nervousness. He ran over to Ginny.

"HE FORGOT MY NAME!" he yelled.

"What?" Ginny gasped and ran over to Harry.

"What is my name, Harry?"

"It's Jenny of course!" he said.

"He's losing memory, Hermione!"

"Crap!" she whispered underneath her breath. "Get him to the machine."

Harry was carried and put into a machine. The door closed, and all of a sudden, everything faded before him.

**Future- 46 years old**

_…Your Dr_eams _Forete_ll _You_r Fut_ure…_

The organ played in the background. People in suits stood around Harry. Over a hundred adults sat in the pews. 

"I'm getting married?" Harry muttered. "But to who?"

A woman, dressed in a extravagant white wedding dress came up to him, her arm in her father's.

She went up to Harry and said, "I love you."

Harry was flabbergasted.

After the whole ceremonial marriage thing, the repeat after me speech and vows, came the speak now or forever hold your peace. The cathedral door slammed open. Ron ran in.

"Stop the wedding. I am in love with her."

Harry stood there.


End file.
